Ain't it Funny?
by gealach-dhorcha
Summary: Can worst enemies, become best friends, and maybe something more? YukimuraxMasamune AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU that is based off the Gakuen Basra universe, but with my own little twist. I hope you all enjoy it! I can promise a lot of Yukimura/Masamune fluff in later chapters. As of now, just setting things up. Again guys, enjoy!**

First day of the new school term. It seemed like Sanada Yukimura had been up all night, getting ready. He was standing outside of his long time friend's, Sasuke, house. Yukimura started knocking at the door, loudly.

"Sasuke!" He called. No answer. He knocked again, "Sasuke! Are you ready."

A teenager opened the door. He looked like he was half asleep. He let out a huge yawn. "I'm ready now." He said as he rubbed his eyes. "I think the whole neighbor hood is up and ready."

"Sorry Sasuke." Yukimura said, with a huge smile on his face. "But aren't you excited! Not only is this the first day of the new term, but the first day of high school!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You're the only one I know who seems to be actually excited for school."

"You're not?"

"Lets just say that my bed is calling right now." He let out another loud yawn. "And I'm ready to answer it." Sasuke put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. Then one popped open. "Oh, you're joining the soccer club, aren't you?"

"You know it!" Yukimura said, giving his friend a big smile. "After all, Shingen Sensei is the advisor, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Takeda Shingen basically helped raise Yukimura since he was a child. He was someone Yukimura always looked up to, and admired. In fact, Yukimura chose this school specifically so he can join the soccer club under Shingen.

Sasuke let out a small laugh, "Doesn't surprise me at all."

Yukimura was feeling great about everything. He continued on walking with his friend. He was imagining what a great school year he was going to be having.

When out of nowhere, he was brought out of his daze, but Sasuke yanking on his jacket.

"Sasuke, wha..."

"You got to be more careful." Sasuke said, as two other students rode past him on bikes, nearly hitting them.

Yukimura frowned and broke away from Sasuke's grip. "Hey!" He called to the two teens. "Watch where you're going! Someone could have gotten hurt!"

The two of them stopped, as one turned around. He had chin length brown hair, with an eye patch over his right eye. The other one had his hair slicked back. The eye-patched teen had a smirk on his face.

"Sorry there, Red" The teenager said. "But maybe you should have watched where you were going. Hanging out in the street like that, with that goofy grin on your face, it was bound to happen."

"Goofy grin?" Yukimura said.

"Yeah, don't know why you're so excited about. First day of school. What are you some type of dweb?"

Yukimura frowned and started to walk toward the teen. Sasuke tugged on his arm.

"Come on, Sanada." He said. "Lets not start this."

The eye patched teen let out a laugh. "You should listen to him." He let out another laugh. "It's not worth it. Come on Kojuro."

"Yes, Masamune."

Yukimura still stood there in the streets with his arms folded. "That jerk thinks it was my fault. He should have watched where he was going."

"Well the eye patch might have not helped with his depth perception."

"Walking around with a goofy grin like a dweb he says." Yukimura said, as he continued to walk onwards. "If I see him again, he'll get it for sure."

"Hey Yukimura, maybe it's not best to start picking fights on the first day."

Yukimura took a deep breath. "You're right Sasuke. I don't want to get in trouble."

Date Masamune rode along side his friend Katakura Kojuro. It was Masamune's first day of high school; needless to say he was not looking forward to it. He hated routine, and the idea of sitting in the same room all day bored him just thinking about it. He wish his friend could have been there by his side in class. Sadly though, Kojuro was a year older. For most of his life, Kojuro was always right there by his side.

Masamune still was laughing about the kid who he ran into before. "Can you believe that guy."? He said with a laugh, "Trying to pick a fight with me."

"I would be careful of him though, Masamune." Kojuro said.

"Huh?" Masamune said.

"That kid's got spirit. He was ready to pick a fight with you over something small like you calling him a name."

"I'm not going to let it worry me." Masamune said, pulling into the school grounds.

"Whatever you say, Masamune." Kojuro said as he chained up his bike along with Masamune's. "I hope to see you at baseball practice today." He said looking up to his friend. "I told the other members about you, and we are in need of a pitcher."

Masamune gave a grin, "No problem." He said, "It'll be one fun party."

Kojuro smiled, "Good," The two began to walk, "First things first, we need to see what class you'll be in."

Masamune only pouted at that.

Yukimura and Sasuke entered the school grounds, Yukimura immediately ran to the bored that listed the classes. He wanted to be in class with Sasuke, he just had to. Sasuke walked up behind him.

"Hmm..." Sasuke said, "Well, looks like I am in class 1-C."

"And so am I right?" Yukimura said.

He was quite as he just looked at Sasuke. Hoping he would give him good news. "Uhh...hate to tell you this..."

Yukimura smile faded, "We're...not in the same class?"

Sasuke rubbed his head, "Don't worry Sanada." He said. "We'll still see each other at Soccer club." He was right, but Yukimura still was really disappointed. He wasn't in class with his best friend. "Oh found your name here." Sasuke called out. "Looks like you'll be in 1-B." Sasuke looked over to his friend who still had a pout on his face. Sasuke stroked his chin, "How about this. For lunch we'll meet up and eat together. "Hmm?" That made Yukimura smiled a little bit, as he shrugged. "Hey cheer up, I'm sure you'll be able to meet new people in your class." The two of them walked away to their own respected classrooms.

Masamune walked up to the bored. His arms were folded as he looked over each class for his name. He smiled as he found it "1-B." He said.

Kojuro smiled, "That was the class I was in last year." He said. He gave his friend a shoulder grab. "You'll have a good year." He face fell a bit, "Promise me this one thing though?"

"Huh?"

"Don't get in any trouble again. I...I don't want to bail you out like always."

"Kojuro, come on. I'm not the type to..." Masamune stopped his sentence as he looked over at Kojuro's face. He had a stern look on it. Masamune sighed. "Fine fine, I'll be a good little boy. "

"Good, you better keep your promise."

Yukimura walked into the classroom. It was filled with a lot of students that he had never met. He swallowed hard and went to sit down in a seat. He looked around at all the other students. They all seemed to be really friendly and know each other. He took a deep breath, and sat up straight. The bell rang, as everyone took their seats. There was only one empty seat in the class and it was right next to Yukimura.

"Alright everyone." The teacher said. "Welcome to class..."

The door flung open. Yukimura looked up to the door, his eyes widened and then narrowed at the site of the student coming in.

"Whoops." The student said as he walked in. "Sorry didn't realize I was running late there."

The teacher sighed. "Being the first day, I'll let it slide. But be aware, next time you are late, you'll be punished."

The student walked to the empty seat, and sat down. He looked to the boy sitting next to him.

"You!" Yukimura hissed.

Masamune gave a small laugh, "Hey again, Red."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yukimura look forward as the class began, he could feel Masamune's stare right on him. He tried to ignore it and only pay attention to the teacher. Masamune smirked.

"You just aren't going to pay any attention to me aren't ya Red." He whispered. No answer from Yukimura. "You were so ready to pick a fight this morning, and now your not even going to look at me." Still no answer. Masamune took out his pencil and then started giving Yukimura some jabs in his arm. "What you going to do now Red?"

"Will you stop that!" Yukimura hissed.

"Well you do speak." Masamune said.

"I will talk to you after class." Yukimura whispered again. "Right now I am trying to pay attention."

"Well aren't you a goody-goody."

"Will you just be quiet!" Yukimura said slightly louder.

"Excuse me." The teacher said. "You there."

"Me? Sir?" Yukimura said, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you. You seem to want to talk. Why don't you be the first to introduce yourself."

"Yes, sir!" Yukimura said as he stood up. "My name is Sanada Genjiro Yukimura! I am very excited to start this new school year, and am looking forward to making new friends, and joining the soccer club. Thank you!" He said as he bowed.

"Well thank you Sanada." The teacher said. "How about your neighbor?"

Masamune smirked as he got up. "Name's Date Masamune." He said, then sat down.

The teacher looked around, "Would you like to say anything else?"

"Nope." Masamune said.

The teacher sighed, "Alright, lets move on to the next person..."

This went on for the rest of the class. The bell rang, and it was lunch time. Yukimura got up and raced down the hall to classroom 1-C. He couldn't wait to meet up with Sasuke. He watched as all the students walked out, one was a girl with long blonde hair in the front and very short hair in the back. She seemed to be racing out like she was running away from someone. Soon after she left, Sasuke walked out.

"Kasuga!" He called, "Come on. Let me buy you lunch!"

"Sasuke?" Yukimura called.

Sasuke turned around, and gave a grin. "Hey Sanada. Sorry about that."

"Who was that?"

"Oh, Kasuga. She sits next to me in class, and is my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. "Well she just doesn't know it yet."

"Oh..." Yukimura didn't quite get what his friend meant.

"Oh I found out how to get to the roof. Lets eat up there." Sasuke said. "So how was your class. The door's right here."

"Well..." Yukimura said as he opened up the door. "Remember that guy from this morning?"

"The one who shouldn't be riding a bike with one eye?" Sasuke added.

"He's in my class." Yukimura said.

"Oooh." Sasuke said. "Did you deck him?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Well you were ready to do that this morning."

"But I'm at school." Yukimura said as they reached the roof, "I can't punch this guy. But it's strange." Yukimura stopped in his tracks. "Being near him, for all that time, and even just thinking about him...I just get this ,like, burning in my chest."

"That happens when you hate someone." Sasuke shrugged, "Or love him, I don't know."

"Wait what?"

"Nothing Sanada."

The two of them soon sat down and enjoyed their lunch. They discussed the other kids in their class. Sasuke talked mostly about the blonde who he claimed was his girlfriend. Sasuke looked down at his watch.

"Ooh, hey, we gotta get going." He said, "They're having club sign up during lunch."

Yukimura shot up. "Why didn't you remind me sooner!"

"Cause you were busy talking about that boy you seem to be growing fond of."

Luckily Yukimura didn't hear what his friend said. He was already running down the stairs. He stopped short in front of a bulletin bored. The bored was filled with a dozen or so papers, each one dedicated to a club. Yukimura scanned over all the papers, trying desperately to find the one for the soccer club. His eyes widened with excitement as he saw it. He took out his pen and in big bold letters wrote "SANADA YUKIMURA!"

Sasuke was soon behind as he saw his friend write his name. "Think you wrote it big enough?" He said.

"Finally!" Yukimura said, "After all these years of training under Shingen - Sensei, I finally will be able to show him my true skills on the field!" He yelled.

"Uhh Sanada," Sasuke said, "Maybe just calm down a bit."

"Yeah you're yelling could wake up the dead." A voice came. The two boys turned around and say Masamune standing there with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall. Right behind him was the other boy that Masamune seemed to be riding with this morning. He had a smirk across his face. "Hey again Red."

Yukimura's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Signing up for a club." Masamune said, taking a pen out of his pocket. "Isn't that why you're here too?"

"You're not signing up for the soccer club are you?"

"Why would I sign up for that? Isn't that a club only losers join." Masamune said.

"Well I just signed up for it."

"Point proven." Masamune said softly as he signed the sheet for the baseball club. After signing her name, his hands returned to his pockets. "Kojuro here, told me how all you little losers. How they always never seemed to shut up, were a bunch of goody-goodies. Lets just say I'm not all that surprised someone like is joining that club."

Yukimura clenched his fist. Twice today this boy had insulted him. But he knew he couldn't strike him. He would not pick a fight with him, no matter how annoying and rude this Masamune was. Yukimura took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Well." He said, "We all have different things we like to do." He turned on his heels to leave.

"Even hearing about how that coach runs things over there," Masamune added as Yukimura had his back turned. "Just reminds me of you."

Yukimura stopped. Sasuke was right behind him. He slowly grabbed the bridge of his nose. Sasuke knew what was coming. For the longest time, even if someone would criticize Shingen...well lets just say Yukimura wouldn't like it. No matter how big or small, Yukimura wouldn't be happy. He slowly turned around. "What did you say?" Yukimura said.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Masamune said as he walked closer.

"Masamune..." Kojuro said, grabbing his arm. "This is not a good idea. Quit antagonizing the boy."

"Kojuro." Masamune said as he turned his head. "Come on, I'm just teasing the guy. Theres no way he could get that upset over..."Masamune didn't finish the sentence as he was struck in the chin by a fist. Masamune stumbled back a bit as he grabbed his chin.

Sasuke eye's were wide, and his mouth hung open. "San...Sanada?"

Yukimura stood there breathing heavy. His fist were tightly clenched. "Don't ever talk about Shingen-Sensei like that again."

Masamune laughed a bit. "Well...the dweeb's got spunk." He quickly grabbed Yukimura's lapels.

"Masamune!" Kojuro said.

"Don't get involved Kojuro!" Masamune snapped. "This is between me and Red here."

Masamune was about to reach back, and form his hand into a fist itself. But it was quickly stopped as someone grabbed his hand. He turned around to see another student standing behind him. He had a sash over his uniform. Standing behind him was a female student. She had long black hair, which hung in front of her face. She had her head down.

"What do you think you are doing, Date Masamune of Class 1-B." The student said.

"Can I help you?" Masamune said.

"Azai Nagamasa," He said, "I'm the head of the student disciplinary team. And this is my vice captain, Oichi. We witnessed your attempt to start a fight with Sanada Yukimura here. There for you must suffer the punishment. Detention!"

"It's the first day of school." Masamune said as he rolled his eye.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to pick a fights."

Yukimura smirked. He thought he had gotten away with getting in trouble, even though he was he one who did hit Masamune.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself Sanada Yukimura!" Nagamasa added. "I saw you actually punch Masamune here. You too are going to be joining him in detention."

"But...but.."

"No buts.!" Nagamasa said, as he wrote them detention slips. "We'll see both of you after school. Come on Oichi!"

"Yes...Nagamasa." The girl said quietly.

As the two of them left, Masamune looked Yukimura up and down. He crumbled up the paper and tossed it on the ground. Yukimura looked as it fell, picked it up and gave it back to Masamune.

"I think you dropped this." He said. Sasuke let out a sigh and grabbed the bridge of his nose again.

"Keep it." Masamune said, as he turned and walked away. "Kojuro." He called to his friend.

Kojuro quickly turned to the two boys, "I'm sorry about all of this." He turned and followed his friend. "Masamune." He said as he caught up, "You will be attending detention."

"What are you my mom?" Masamune scoffed.

"If you skip detention there will be further consequences."

"Who cares."

"You won't be able to join the baseball club."

That made Masamune stop in his tracks. The only thing he cared about was being able to play baseball. He rubbed his chin, thinking about what just happened. He let out a huff, "Fine." He said through his teeth.

"Remember, clubs don't start till next week. You aren't going to miss anything." Masamune shot a look to Kojuro again, and let out a sigh as they walked to his class room. Once they arrived they stopped, as Kojuro turned to his friend. "Please do not do anything stupid again."

"He was the one that hit me, I didn't do anything."

"Masamune..."

"Fine, fine whatever." He said as he waved off Kojuro. He walked in and there in the seat next to his sat Yukimura. The kid almost looked scared. Masamune sat down and shot Yukimura a look quickly. This kid...he was something else. Masamune never really felt anything like this toward anyone before. He had no idea what it was. Was it hatred? No, it was something else. He had no idea. Maybe, he should just ignore it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the end of the day finally arrived, Yukimura quickly got up and raced out of the class room. Masamune was closely behind him, trying to keep up. Yukimura's fist were tightly clenched, and his arms swung back and forth. His pace was really quick and his limbs were tense. Every time Masamune caught up to him, Yukimura quickened his pace, gaining a few steps ahead.

Masamune sighed, "We're going to the same place you know." He said.

Yukimura looked over his shoulder, and walked faster.

"What you mad or something?"

"Thanks to you, I got detention on the first day!" Yukimura said, " And thanks to you, I dishonored Shingen-Sensei."

_This kid is really that dense?_ Masamune thought to himself. "This Shingen man must mean a lot to you, huh."

Yukimura stopped in his track and quickly spun around. "Shingen-Sensei is an amazing man! When my parents died, Shingen-Sensei practically raised me and taught me everything I know! Not only that, but he is wise as he is strong. I chose this school specifically so I can play under him."

"That is something." Masamune said, looking Yukimura up and down. He looked like he had so much passion and fire in what he meant. The two boys were now walking at even paces, side by side.

Yukimura turned to Masamune. "What about your parents. Do you think they'll be upset."

"If my mother was around, hell yeah she'll be." He said putting his hands behind his head. "Kojuro...well I'll just get a stern talking to from him." Yukimura had a confused look on his face. "My mother left home a while ago. Soon after that my father died, and been living with Kojuro ever since."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My mother was a bitch, she never liked me. Always preferred my brother over me."

The two arrived at the detention room. Masamune opened the door and was surprised. At the desk was the girl from before, Oichi. Once again, she had her head down, as her black hair hung in her face. In the back of the room was another student. He had long brown hair that was up in a ponytail which had feathers sticking out of it. He had his arms behind his head. He looked at them as they came in. He brought one of his hands down and gave a small wave.

"Hey, how's it going." He said.

The two of them looked at him, and with out saying a word, sat down at opposite ends of the room. Masamune folded his arms as he looked out the window. He started counting down the minutes in his head till he could leave. Yukimura on the other hand, sat up straight in the chair. He looked around.

"Should...should we be doing something?" He asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Nagamasa said he wants you to sit and think what you did." Oichi said.

Masamune and Yukimura both looked at each other, then quickly looked away. The other student's eyes darted back and forth.

"Take it you two know each other?" He said.

"You can say that." Masamune answered.

The student stretched up his arms. "No need to make things more awkward then what they are. Name's Maeda Keji."

"Sanda Yukimura."

"Date Masamune..."

"So, whatcha boys in for?"

"This idiot punched me, so I tried to pick a fight with him." Masamune said leaning back in his chair.

"Mr. Prim and Proper over here?" Keji said. "Wouldn't think you had it in you."

"Umm..Shouldn't we not be talking?" Yukimura asked.

"Oichi, do you mind if we talk?" Keji called out to the girl.

"It doesn't matter." She said softly, "It's all my fault you're in here."

"Yeah she doesn't mind." Keji answered.

"So what about you?" Masamune asked.

"Skipped class." Keji said. "Ever feel like you just didn't want to go to class. Like you just wanted to sit outside and admire all the beauty this world has to offer?"

"No." Masamune said flatly.

"Well that's what happened. Did it, Nagamasa caught me, and thats how I'm here." He said with a smile on his face. "Are you first years too?"

"Yeah, 1-B."

"Hmm...That sounds kind of familiar..." Keji's voice trailed off. He turned to Yukimura. "You...you going to chime in on this conversation here?"

Yukimura didn't answer. He turned his head and faced the front of the room. Keji blinked a few times, then turned to Masamune. He got up and moved to a desk closer to him. "Hey, let me ask you a question. Whats with that guy?"

"Red? He is mad that he got in trouble on the first day of school." Masamune said, leaning on his hand, looking out the window. "That and I might have insulted the man who raised him."

"Hmm..." Keji said, as he rubbed his chin. "I can imagine how the kid feels. Hell, if anyone I knew insulted Toshiie, I'd give that guy a good punch. And I'm normally a lover not a fighter." Masamune looked at him. Keji laughed, "Toshiie is a cousin of mine, he's a third year here. He's been looking out for me since I was a kid. And he kind of always helps me out when I get in a jam. He means a lot to me. So I guess I can understand what that kid is going through."

Masamune pushed his lips out, and went back to looking out the window. Guess this guy does mean a lot to him. He did say that he raised him and everything.

"Damn Toshiie is going to kick my ass cause of this isn't he." He heard Keji said.

A loud buzzer went off. The three boys jumped and turned to the front. Oichi stood up. "You're time is up. You may leave."

All three boys got up from their seats and gathered their belongings. Keji looked to Masamune. "Well, it's been fun! Later." He walked past Yukimura. "Don't go starting anymore fights, kay now?" He left with a smile still on his face.

Masamune walked over to Yukimura. Yukimura looked up to Masamune. His arms were folded. He let out a long sigh. "I don't normally say things like this..." He started. "But sorry...I guess."

Yukimura looked up at him and blinked a few times. He had only known Masamune for a few hours but he could just tell, Masamune seemed the type to never apologize.

"Talking to that Lover Boy before got me thinking." He went on. "I know I'd do far worse to anyone who talks shit about Kojuro, so...yeah I deserved it."

Yukimura sighed, "That's ok." He gave a smile. "I'm sorry too." He held out his hand. "How about lets start things over?"

"Huh?" Masamune said. Then his expression changed as he chuckled a bit, "Fine. " He reached out and grabbed Yukimura's hand.

The two boys stood there, each with a smile on their faces and their hands together. Masamune was the first to let go, as he walked out he gave a pat on the back to Yukimura. "See ya tomorrow, Sanada Yukimura." He said as he looked back at him.

Yukimura stood there, alone in the room. He could feel his mouth open slightly, his hand still extended from the hand shake that he and Masamune sharesd Masamune, said his full name for the first time. This wasn't something to be shocked about, as over his life, a lot of people have said his name. But hearing it come out of Masamune's mouth, felt...different. All of a sudden his cheeks felt warm. He then started to get this feeling, his chest started to feel tight, and his stomach started to feel a bit queasy. He had no idea what this feeling was, or why he felt it Nothing happened, other then Masamune shaking his hand and saying his name. Yukimura took a deep breath, and picked up his things. This feeling was nothing, nothing at all that is what he kept telling himself as he walked home, his mind still on what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Masamune rode his bike home finally stopping at the house that he and Kojuro shared. He walked past the vegetable garden that was in front of the house, with a sign right in the middle that said "Masamune, Please Do Not Touch!". He leaned his bike up against the house and walked in, taking his shoes off.

"Kojuro I'm back." He said as he walked into the kitchen. Something smelled good, Kojuro must have been cooking dinner. "Whatcha making?"

"Well look who decided to show up?" A gruff voice came.

Masamune blinked his eye, when he saw who's voice it was. "Motochika." He said

The boy had white hair, and wore a white shirt, and a purple jacket that was draped over his shoulders. On his left eye was a purple eye patch as well. He smiled. "Didn't see you in school today at all. What were you avoiding me."

"Why would I do that." Masamune said sitting down at the table across from his friend. Kojuro stood at the counter has he was cutting up vegetables for dinner.

Motochika smiled and let out a small laugh. Masamune and him had been friends ever since Kojuro took him him. Chōsokabe was a bit of a delinquent, which caused him along with Masamune to get into some trouble every now and then. "Come on though, whats your class like? Seeing as how we ain't in the same class this year."

"It's ok. Got this...kid, named Yukimura in class with me." Masamune began. "This kid has so much..energy and fire in him, it's unreal. He's such a goodie-two-shoes, but this kid will show such loyalty to those he cares about." Kujuro's ears perked up, as Masamune talked. He looked over his shoulder.

Motochika laughed, "Doesn't seem like the type of guy you'd go for there Masamune."

"What ya mean?"

"You're Date Masamune. This whole 'No-Cares-I'm-Awesome-And-I-Know-It' kinda guy." Motochika said, "No one would ever you see you being friends with some goodie-two-shoes type of kid."

"I never said I was going to be friends with him." Masamune quickly spat back, "All I'm saying is that...this kid is something."

Motochika leaned back in his chair, as Masamune sat quietly there for a moment. His eyes moved up to Kojuro, who was still looking over his shoulder at his friend. "Like to meet this kid. Never seen you talk about someone like this."

"Like what?"

"Like this kid means something to you." Motochika said. "They only time I've seen you get close to getting like this is when Kojuro took you in." Kojuro coughed. Motochika let out a small laugh, and got up. "I gotta be going." He stood up, and walked out. "Masamune, I'll be looking for ya tomorrow."

"I know, good luck." He said, as he laughed.

Motochika left, leaving the two teens alone in the kitchen. Kojuro was silent as he was preparing for dinner.

"What you gotta say Kojuro?" Masamune finally said.

"I don't have anything to say."

"Yeah you do." Masamune said, "I've been around you along time. I know when you got something to say."

It was true. But he could never say it. How just a few hours ago, Masamune hated this Yukimura. Now he seemed to admire him. He wanted to know what changed his mind. Could spending all that time in detention with Yukimura have done that?

"Dinner's going to be ready soon." Kojuro said, "Go set the table."

Yukimura walked home. His head still hung low wondering what Shingen would have to say about his detention. No doubt Sasuke said something to him. He would have wondered why Yukimura didn't come home with Sasuke. He reached the house, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Shingen-Sensei!" He called, "I'm home."

What felt like out of nowhere came a fist, it landed right in his jaw, causing Yukimura to fly back landing on the floor.

"Yukimura!" A loud voice bellowed. "What is this I hear about you getting detention?"

"Shin-Shingen-Sensei?!" Yukimura managed to stutter out.

"When I saw Sasuke coming home today without you I had to question it." Shingen said, as he stood above Yukimura.

Sasuke almost poked his head from around Shingen. "Sorry...I had to tell him, Sanada."

"Shingen-Sensei, please understand..."

"I heard you punched one of your fellow students. Yukimura, have I taught you nothing? You must respect your classmates. They can be your greatest allies!"

"Shingen-Sensei, please understand." Yukimura repeated himself, "This student I struck, he was dishonoring your name. How could I have let him gone on and on while he stood there and..." Yukimura didn't finish his sentence as he was struck again by another one of Shingen's punches.

Sasuke stood in the back and sighed, "Am I the only one who finds it funny, we're yelling at him for punching this kid, and you're doing the same." He said quietly to himself.

"You buffoon! You claim you were trying not to dishonor me, but yet striking another student in my name, is doing just the same!"

"Please forgive me Shingen-Sensei! I didn't mean too!" Yukimura said practically yelling. Sasuke was at the point where he just stuck his fingers in his ears, knowing what was going to come.

"You have been forgiven now." Shingen said, "But, the next time I see or hear you doing something like this, a simple detention will not be the only punishment. Do I make myself clear, Yukimura?"

"Yes Shingen-Sensei!"

"Yukimura!" Shingen yelled.

"Shingen-Sensei!" Yukimura yelled back.

"Yukimura!"

"Shingen-Sensei!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"SHINGEN-SENSEI!"

Sasuke just sighed, "They never change..."

"So," Shingen said, after the three of them made their way into the kitchen. Shingen sat down at the table, Yukimura stood next to him, while Sasuke started getting everything out for dinner. "Sasuke told me a bit what happened. Who was this student to which you had this fight with."

"Well, sir," Yukimura began, "His name is Date Masamune."

Shingen stroked his chin. "I've heard of this young man. He was a baseball star, back in middle school. He has quite a spirit in him."

"I know what you mean, Shingen-Sensei!" Yukimura said, "He really is something. I almost can feel my soul burn just as I think about him."

"Well, Yukimura." Shingen said, laughing a bit. It seems like you got yourself quite the rival there. Don't let someone like that get away."

Yukimura got a huge smile on his face. He was really looking forward to seeing Masamune tomorrow. Maybe, and hopefully, Masamune would feel the same way as him!


End file.
